Apparation
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Stan thought he killed Jimmy for good. But when his death place is being destroyed, it upsets the spirit and causes him to become vengeful and angry. Stan better watch out for: Temperature getting suddenly cold, Lights flickering, clocks stopping and a boy with dusty blonde hair, bloody head and ghostly figured. Will this be Jimmy's end, and who will die?
1. Part 1

**POV:N/A Before we begin, this a sequel to "Unexpected Change". If you have not read that, I suggest reading it first to get caught up and such.**

Stan was sitting in the front lawn in a lawn chair. Cartman was seriously injured from the fight, and is still recovering in the hospital. He almost died to. "Hey Stan, did you know that the construction site is being demolished? People decided it was best to tear it down, an maybe make it a empty lot or something." "Thanks mom, but why are you telling me this?" Stan asked. "I just thought you might be interested or something." She replied. "Also, school is starting back tomorrow." "Shit." Stan thought.

Meanwhile, at Stoner Lake Detention Center: "Randall, what ever happened to that kid who was here for a few days?" A prisoner asked. It was about bedtime, and a cell of 4 inmates were playing Go Fish. "Huh?" Randall asked. "The blonde one. Don't you remember? He was here in this block for a little while and disappeared." The prisoner replied. "I don't know. He must have been released early or something, because the staff hasn't mentioned him so it must not be important." Randall told them. "I wonder what he did to be sent here." Prisoner 4 added. Suddenly, the light flickered. "What the..." The clock then stopped. The 4 prisoners suddenly felt cold. "What's going on?" Randall said. Suddenly they hear a bang on the cell door.

They turned around, and saw a guard. "Haha, pricks. Listen, bedtime now,be quiet." The guard said. "Wait, did you mess with the power and heat?" Prisoner 3 asked. "Shut up, and go to sleep." The guard said. He then turned the lights off. "Good night ladies" the guard insulted. When he walked away, he started feeling chilly. His arm was then crushed by a cell door. "AHHHHH, FUCK...ING GAAH..." He cried. "What's going on!?" Many inmates started saying. He then realized a inmate did a similar thing to a guard to escape, but who? He thought. The answer was in his head, but he couldn't remember. Suddenly, he saw a ghost of a boy, with dusty blonde hair, and a bloody head. The figure had his hand out, and began to walk towards the guard without changing pose. The guard just realized who it was, and began screaming"NO,NO,NO NO NO HELP! HELP!" But it was to late.

Back at Stan's home: It was morning, time for school. Stan's mom woke him up, and he got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, ate cereal and then walked to school. "Hey dude!" Nix said. "Oh, hey Nick." Stan replied. "Cmon dude, you know I go by Nix." He replied. "So, we are all killers, right Stan?" Nix said. "Not exactly. Me, Kyle and Kenny are. You guys didn't really do anything besides get help." Stan replied. "The dude sabotaged the ladder thing. Kyle was already up there." Nix said. Soon they made it to class.

Lunch time! It's finally lunch time. The guys sit at the same table, like always. In the beginning of lunch, the lights cut off. Random students get startled and Skip screams "WERE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE!" and August hides under the table. "Guys, it's just a power outage." Token said. Then suddenly, the lights cut back on. "Huh, that was weird." Token also said. Stan sits down next to Cranley, a big, strong and athletic student. "Save room for desert Cranley." Stan said, insulting. "Hey, I couldn't help but noticing you are 2 tons of fun, just curious is it a thyroid problem or...you know, they're just donuts, they're not love." Stan said insulting Cranley. He smiled at Stan, and then flipped his tray into Stan's face, and began swinging at him. Teachers and staff began running to Stan and Cranley."STOP FIGHTING!" people screamed. Stan slammed his fist into Cranley's face, twice, which did nothing, so Stan uppercutted his rib, and Cranley grabbed Stan's shoulder, but before he did anything, Stan headbutted him. Mr. Archer pulled Cranley away from Stan, however, Cranley body slammed the teacher on the table and soon after, he was restrained.

"Stan, I understand you are going through alot, but you have to understand, other people might not know or understand that, and you gotta try to be nice or not say anything to them." Mr. Brian, the assistant principle, said. "We called your mom, try not to say anything that might offend or upset others. I'll be back soon, I need you to stay here." Soon, Mr. Brian left. Stan looked through the window into Mrs. Graves empty office. "Hey Cranley." Stan said. "Yeah?" he said. "Sorry about the things I said earlier. I tried to get out early and into suspension. I can't tell you why, but I don't wanna be here now." Stan replied. "Its okay. Truth is, I do have thyroid problems. I work out and join sports a lot to keep it under control. I got humiliated when you brought it up so, i'm sorry aswell." Cranley said. Suddenly, Stan got cold, and saw lights flickering. "What the..."Stan said. He then saw Jimmy's ghost outside the door. "I think Mr. Brians back." Stan said. "Suddenly, the figure passed through the door. "Oh CRAP!" Stan said, as the ghost walked toward him. "Whats going on?" Cranley said, worried. The figure knocked Stan over, and grabbed his neck with one hand and Stan, grabbed salt from the Principles lunch box and swung it at Jimmy, making him vanish. Stan started catching his breath and got up, only to hear "No..no.. !" Stan looked at the window seeing blood squirt from Cranley's shoulders and onto the glass. "CRANLEY! HELP! MR. BRIAN! MR. BRIAN!


	2. Part 2

"Kyle, i'm telling you, there is something weird going on. It's...it's like a ghost of Jimmy or something. And it attacked me and sent Cranley to the emergency room. He could be DEAD now, and no telling what might happen." Stan told Kyle. "Stan, I believe you. Something weird is going on, at my house, at school, everywhere we go, it's gonna follow us. When school is over tomorrow, we gotta investigate this. Since tomorrow is Friday, it gives us a weekend to study it or something like that." Kyle explained. "Yeah, good thing I wasn't planning to play video games over the weekend." Stan mumbled to himself sarcastically.

Stan and Kyle went to Kenny's house, and knocked on the door. Kenny answered and greeted them. "Hey guys, hows it going?" Kenny asked. "Not good, something weird is going on, we think it might be a ghost." Kyle said. "You too?" He said. "What do you mean?" Stan said confused. "Me, Cartman and Tweak have been noticing something weird like temperature change, clocks stopping and electricity problems." Kenny explained. "Huh, that happened to me in the principles office. Then some ghost resembling Jimmy appeared attacked me and Cranley." Stan said. "Tomorrow after school we plan on investigating it, if you wanna join." Kyle asked. "Anything to make it stop." Kenny said.

Nix's house: Nix was in his room dancing. "Gosh, talk about temperature change. MOM did you change the temperature?" Nix asked. "No, your brother just asked the same thing. Suddenly, his radio cut on. "What the... I didn't turn that on."Nix said, examining the radio. "Its...not even plugged up..."He started shaking. He then saw Jimmy's ghost standing near the window. "OH HELL NO!" He began running out of his room. "MOM! DAD!" He yelled. "What is it?!" His mom yelled. "L...LOOK!" Nix pointed at the stairs, were Jimmy began floating down the stairs, and then cranked its head to Nix. "HOLY SHIT, DAN!" His mom screamed. "What is it honey?"He said looking at the ghost. "Oliver, is this another one of your pranks!? Because you are in big trouble." Dan said. The ghost lunged at Dan, and slammed his long, sharp fingernails into his shoulder, bringing him to the ground. "GET SALT, GET SALT!" Dan yelled. Nix ran to get the salt as fast as he could, then he hit the ghost with it. "What was that!?" Oliver freaked out. "I don't know, but we gotta call the police!" Dan said.

At the Library: Stan and Kyle learned about the attack, and were at the library with Token. "Says here, that angry ghosts can occur if their burial ground is changed a certain way, so we should learn about Jimmy's grave site!" Token explained. "Good idea, but how are we gonna find that out? We weren't at his funeral!" Kyle said. "We could use Kyle to knock at Jimmy's door, and lie to Jimmy's parents and say was a friend of Jimmy and wants to know where he was buried." Token explained. "Sounds smart!" Stan said. "Hey, is it getting cold in here?" Kyle asked. "I don't know, these old buildings have some weird air temperature." Stan said.


End file.
